


Rest Now, My Son

by ashangel101010



Series: They Will Never Be Happy Together [3]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: Anagan has a son with Flora, F/M, Helia and Flora have a daughter together, Helia and Flora raise him, One-Shot, The children are called Persephone and Hades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6958621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilogue to "I Won't Wait Here Forever" and "The Dead Can Tell No Secrets" stories. Helia tells about what has happened in ten years while waiting for the return of his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Now, My Son

Rest Now, My Son

*

Suggested Theme:

Main Theme- Come Little Children (Katethegreat19 cover) from Hocus Pocus

*

            _“Come little children”_ It has been ten years since the birth of Hades. Hades as a baby demanded attention that could only be soothed by a female, particularly his mom. He also had the tendency to break his toys and only clean up his mess when Flora scolds him.

 _“I’ll take thee away”_ Hades has energy for two children, maybe three on some days, and he was incredibly difficult to try and put to bed. He could stay up all day and all night with only two hours of sleep under his belt and he would still be able to cause mischief. I (sometimes Flora) felt cursed with such mischievous and energized child and hoped there was a way to calm him down.

 _“Into a land of enchantment”_ When Hades was barely three, his sister was born. Flora named her Persephone; she said that Persephone was a character from a story that was able to calm the character that Hades was named after. Luckily, it turned out to be true.

 _“Come little children”_ Hades would sit, actually still, for hours on end, watching his baby sister. I was a bit worried that Hades may have been sulking that all the attention went towards his sister. Flora smiled at my petty fear, stating that Hades just needed someone small and fragile to protect.

 _“The time’s come to play”_ And protect he did, to the point of breaking Riven’s and Musa’s son’s nose. Their son was in the stage that he didn’t like girls and decided to call Persephone a not-so-nice name, Hades retaliated by tackling the fairly bigger boy to the ground. This fight occurred when Hades was just five and Persephone just turned two.

 _“Here in my garden of”_ When a person (be it friend or a client) look at the pair, they could not believe that they were siblings. Persephone has my blue-black hair but somewhat frizzy like Flora’s hair, has her mother’s bright-green eyes, her face is roughly shaped like mine, and she has a very light tan to her skin which is a mix of mine and Flora’s skin color. Most people would know from looks alone that I fathered Flora; but, on the other hand, Hades’s parentage is debatable.

 _“Shadows”_ Hades’s hair is not quite black but not exactly dark brown, and his was strangely curly like it is about to turn into dreads. His face is rounded like Flora’s face, but has angular cheeks that Flora’s face lacked. His skin was like ashy caramel, exactly how it sounds, like a bizarre, grimy dilution of Flora’s skin tone.

 _“Follow sweet children”_ His eyes are his most striking and peculiar feature. His eyes are black but have that small spark of red. Whenever Hades is livid or sinisterly cheerful, his eyes would immediately turn into a red fire with irregular black borders.

 _“I’ll show thee the way”_ The pair’s personalities are another reason that strangers believe they are not siblings. Persephone is very calm but can be aggressive like her mother; she is a bit of pacifist like me. Hades can be calm but only when he has to be, has no problems settling quarrels physically or verbally, is overprotective of his sister, and can have a cruel streak whenever someone decides to threaten his sister or Flora or disrespects him.

 _“Through all the pain and the sorrows”_ Persephone is a bit critical of her brother to the point of telling him that he is a hypocrite because he goes on dangerous adventures with Auntie Miele. Hades would then counter with a disarming smile that Persephone has enough sense not to join in unlike Miele and himself. Hades has inherited Flora’s smile.

 _“Weep not poor children”_ I am not ignorant about how Hades inherited his eyes and charm from. I know Anagan is his birth father and I do not care. I should be furious with Flora, but there is no anger within me.

 _“For life is this way”_ I knew Anagan sired Hades when Hades decided to try and make Riven’s son swallow his own teeth. I knew because Hades went incredibly fast to tackle the boy to the ground. The only one with super-speed and red-black eyes was Anagan.

 _“Murdering beauty and passions”_ Anagan was part of the Wizards of the Black Circle. He liked trying to kill me, flirt with Flora, and rip the wings off of “innocent” Earth Fairies. Apparently, he must have been charming enough to be with Flora when Flora thought we were over.

 _“Hush now dear children”_ There was time, more than ten years ago, when Flora and I were on the verge of breaking up. It was because of Anagan, he kept on making me question Flora’s mercy each time he got close to her. Because of my apparent distrust, Flora and I began to argue more and spend less time together.

 _“It must be this way”_ Then there was our biggest argument in our relationship, we argued in front of all our friends. She stormed away, and I think we both felt like our relationship was over. I went back to the apartment I shared with the Specialists and slept fitfully.

 _“Too weary of life and deceptions”_ I woke up and all I thought about was Flora and everything we’ve been through. I realized that we needed a scene change and decided that Linphea would be the best place for it. I made plans for us, while not knowing that Flora was with someone else that night.

 _“Rest now my children”_ I waited for her outside her apartment that she shares with all the other girls. She seemed surprised to see me, and I was a bit surprised that I actually was doing this. She and I left Earth for a cottage that I rented on Linphea.

 _“For soon we’ll away”_ She cried when I told her that I wanted us to be alone together so we could mend the relationship. I think she wanted to tell me something but I didn’t let her. Looking back at it now, I think she wanted to tell me about her one-night tryst with Anagan.

 _“Into the calm and the quiet”_ We did everything together and we were so happy again. By the end of our mini-vacation, I proposed to her and she said yes. We went back to Earth to tell our friends and family.

 _“Come little children”_ Our friends held us a small engagement party and Flora, towards the end of the party, slipped away. I thought she needed time by herself so she can think calmly. Now, she may have paid Anagan a visit.

 _“I’ll take thee away”_ Anagan went missing, and his friends fell apart. Duman was terribly ill, and Ogron pleaded for help and mercy. He pretended that he saw the error of his ways, but there is no mercy in him.

 _“Into a land of enchantment”_ Duman turned into a monster, and Nabu had to destroy him to save us. Unfortunately, Ogron became even more infuriated (and I believe Gantlos went beyond furious) and blamed Nabu for the loss of Anagan and Duman. Nabu had nothing to do with Anagan’s disappearance and he had to destroy Duman, but Ogron was not seeing reason and took Nabu’s second chance at life away as retribution.

 _“Come little children”_ The Wizards of the Black Circle, what was left of them, were frozen in the Omega Dimension for their stubborn refusal to run away. Earth’s magic was permanently restored and there were no more villains to defeat. Life went easy, and many years later all of us had families to care for or kingdoms to rule.

 _“The time’s come to play”_ But Hades was stolen by the Simulacrums when he was nine, and Flora, even though she is the Guardian Fairy of Linphea, could not find him. The Simulacrums abducted children that they deemed incredibly sensitive or has great power with Nature; Flora, as a child, was almost stolen but her mother nearly torched the forest to get her back. If Hades was born a girl and Flora wasn’t already Linphea’s Guardian Fairy, he could have been considered one of the greatest Nature Fairies.

 _“Here in my garden of”_ We tried technology, spells, search parties, and hope to find him. Nothing worked, but Hades came back to us after three days. Hades claimed that the Simulacrums didn’t steal him, but needed to show him something.

 _“Shadows”_ The Simulacrums took him to a Realm that was so cold that Hades felt like he turned into an icicle, he was brought to a man that looked like he was sleeping. The Simulacrums told him, even though the Simulacrum cannot verbally speak, that the man was a part of him. I know that man was Anagan and I know Hades had no clue what or why the Simulacrums brought him to Anagan; Anagan may be Hades’s father, but he is my son and he needs to rest now.

*


End file.
